Elrond's secret shame no 1
by trinity4
Summary: Elrond has secret shames too...


What? Elrond has a secret shame? I'm afraid yes, yes he does, this story continues on from where Aragorn's secret shame1# left off. I meant for all of these short stories to be stand alone, but then the muses control me; I do not control the muses. And with that let's get on with the story.  
  
Elrond's secret shame no. #1  
  
Later that day Elrond attempted another pass by of Aragorn's room. He was relieved when he got there to find that the elvish singing had stopped. Smiling in relief he opened the door, the scene that greeted him was not what he had expected.  
  
It looked as if there had been a very localised snow storm in his foster son's room. Taking a closer look (because loath as he was to admit it Elrond's eyes weren't quite what they used to be* ) he saw that it was actually white fluff that covered nearly every surface and there were several piles of it all over the floor. Walking into the room he paused in front of a mound of the white stuff, he pondered just exactly what had happened. Feathers he would have understood.. Aragorn had an impractical habit of sleeping with a sword under his pillow. Whenever any of Elrond's staff tried to wake the man, he tried to decapitate them; luckily the pillow got in the way. Consequently there was a shortage of pillows in the city and few of the staff would wake Elrond's youngest son now. Elrond's eyebrows went from a sixty five degree angle to an eighty five degree angle. Absentmindedly he kicked at a pile of fluff.  
  
"Ow" said the mound.  
  
Elrond's eyebrows nearly went vertical as he realised that it was Legolas who lay on the floor asleep, covered in a thick blanket of fluff. Peering closer he noticed the elf was clutching what had to be a piece of carpet.  
  
Wondering if he dare look into this further lest his eyebrows should cross over to opposite sides of his face, Elrond knelt down before the sleeping Prince. He noticed that the boy had a red face streaked with tears. He grabbed hold of the object clutched to the elf's chest and forcefully pried Legolas fingers from the brown shaggy material.  
  
Shaking the white cotton off it, Elrond realised what he was looking at.  
  
Understanding dawned on his face and he eyebrows returned to their normal sixty five degree course. He smiled down at Legolas  
  
He's gone and broken his teddy bear, poor child, how old is he now? Only a few millennia!   
  
Elrond was taken over by fond parental memories and a glazed look crossed his face. He remembered his own boy's teddies, Elrohir had an elvan archer bear compete with working bow set, he remembered less fondly how Elrohir had ran around the residence shotting arrows at priceless pieces of pottery. Elrond however had been secretly pleased when the boy had broken that horrible vase Thranduil had sent him for his birthday 345 years ago. Elrond had been a little concerned when Elladan had instead asked for an elvan maiden bear complete with hairbrush, complete wardrobe and matching shoes, he had indulged his son of course, but had also thrown in archer garb as well. And Estel, dear little Estel had an elf bear, with little pointed ears. He had named it.Elrond thought for a minute..Twinkie he remembered fondly. Oh how fast they grew up! Elrond was brought out of his reverie as the younger elf at his feet began to flail about in his dreams; making pitiful whimpering noises and crying out "Yumpie, oh Yumpieeeeeeeeeee"  
  
Elrond thought for a second, looking around the room for something to replace the bear with.the pillows we're too large and the quilt wouldn't do. Getting up he began to check the cupboards and draws but found all of them empty..Aragorn had taken everything with him. Finally he came to one draw which still had clean clothing. He reached in and pulled out Aragorn's.underwear. Oh well thought the elf Lord It will do He knelt down before Legolas once more and thrust the clothing item in his hands... the elf in return calmed down and hugged Aragorn's underwear possessively.  
  
With that Elrond rose, taking the remains of Yumperdoodle with him. He gathered as much of the white fluff as he could in his robe and left, wondering where he had left his needle and thread.  
  
..  
  
*He had actually needed eyeglasses since the middle of the second age.  
  
..  
  
And what was Elrond's shame do you ask? Um I don't know. He knows how to sew? He is a sentimental father? He needs corrective eyewear? Tell me what you think. The next story will probably be another Leggie shame..but then I never know since the muses control me... And speaking of that I know I said I was going to update the Boromir fic, but in case you haven't already guessed my main muse is a Legolas muse *Points behind her at an elf looking exactly like Legolas save he is wearing a red usher jacked with the nametag 'Muse'* *Legolasmuse waves* I do of course have other muses, but my Legolasmuse is the strongest by far *Legolasmuse smiles widely..hogtied and gagged at his feet is what appears to be Boromir, similarly wearing a nametag which reads 'Muse'* *The Boromirmuse tries to say something through the gag, but Legolasmuse simply kicks him in the ribs* Back to what I was saying..as for the fics we will just have to see where they take me. 


End file.
